


Take Your Picture

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 (more) cheesy tropes [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Model Dean, Photographer Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had worked with his fair share of beautiful people, but none who affected him as much as Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Picture

**Author's Note:**

> 30 (more) cheesy tropes: #20 Photographer/Model

Castiel had worked with his fair share of beautiful people. Most of his career had been spent at varying modeling agencies, uncommonly beautiful people were part of the job description. Even after he started working independently, most everyone who answered his ads for models were of the conventionally attractive sort.

So, yes, Castiel had worked with plenty of beautiful people, but none who affected him as much as Dean Winchester.

"Where should I put my clothes?"

"On the table in the corner," Castiel answered, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his photography equipment. He knew he needed to look up sooner or later - after all, it would be difficult to photograph Dean without looking at him - but he was feeling cowardly today.

This really was quite ridiculous. They'd only met once before, to set up this appointment, and Castiel was already acting like a schoolgirl with a crush around Dean. Why, after having this kind of reaction to Dean the instant they met, he'd thought it would be a good idea to hire him as a nude model, Castiel had no idea. Then again, none of the other applicants had better fit what Castiel was looking for.

"It's really warm in here."

"I wanted you to be comfortable," Castiel replied.

"How sweet."

Castiel couldn't tell if Dean was joking or not, but the comment made him happy either way.

"Ready when you are, chief."

"Er." Castiel stopped fiddling with the tripod. He'd done all the prepping he could, and looking through the camera's lens he could tell the light from the west windows was finally right. It was time to start the shoot. "All right. If you would go stand by the that wall."

Dean stepped into the frame and Castiel thanked his luck that the camera was between them; he wasn't sure he could have handled it otherwise. Because Dean really was _gorgeous_ , even more so naked. How his muscles rippled when he moved, graceful and smooth, and they way the sunlight hit his skin, giving it an almost ethereal glow.

"And, uh," Castiel licked his lips. He could feel himself blushing, much to embarrassment.. "If you could just raise your right arm, bend it at the elbow..."

Castiel was quick to slip into his role after that, focused on taking pictures and giving the occasional orders. He was so intent on keeping that professional mask up, so eager to get this over with without embarrassing himself further, that it took him a few minutes to notice.

Dean was beginning to grow hard.

The realization hit Castiel hard. He wasn't erect, not quite, but his cock was definitely perking up some. Enough to be noticeable on camera, which made it a problem.

"Dean, you..." Castiel paused, trying to find a delicate way to voice his concern. "You know I'm going for a... a Renaissance aesthetic."

"Right." Dean nodded. "Like, uh, those teenage mutant ninja turtle guys." Castiel confusion must have shown on his face, since he elaborated, "Michelangelo, Raphael, you know."

"I'm not quite sure what they have to do with turtles or ninjas," Castiel admitted. "But yes, I'm looking to recreate something like Michelangelo's sculptures. The problem is..."

Dean crossed his arms, clearly listening intently, and Castiel almost couldn't do it. But the sun would start to set soon and he didn't want to wait another day to finish this project.

"Those sculptures are all," _don't look down, don't look down_ , "soft."

"Soft?" Dean repeated. "Aren't they made from marble or something?"

Thankfully, realization dawned on Dean's face before Castiel had to correct him. He looked down at himself, and Castiel almost followed his gaze, catching himself just in time.

"Oh." Dean looked back up, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I'm not usually this... uh, easily excitable."

Castiel cleared his throat. "It's all right. It isn't all that uncommon for people to get," _don't look down, you are better than this, you are a goddamn professional_ , "excitable in this sort of situation. In front of a camera, that is."

"It's not the camera."

It was said so casually, Castiel missed the implication at first. Then his eyes met Dean's and oh, there was no mistaking the heat in his expression. And Castiel was suddenly and painfully aware of the fact that Dean was not the only one beginning to get _excited_. "I..."

"Maybe I misread something here but I don't think I did." Dean smirked, leaning against the wall. The spacious studio suddenly felt cramped. The heat wasn't helping. "So, what do you say? You wanna help me out with my problem?"

Castiel's first instinct was to fling the camera in his hands away and tackle Dean. Fortunately, he still had enough presence of mind to put the camera gently down, before he crossed the studio in three wide steps and pinned Dean to the wall.

Dean's cocky smirk fell, his eyes widening in surprise, but he recovered quickly. "Didn't expect the enthusiastic response."

"We have twenty minutes," Castiel told Dean, reaching for his cock without preamble. He was pleased to find that being pinned to a wall had only made Dean harder. "I am going to get down on my knees and fuck you with my tongue until you come, and then we are going to take those pictures before the sun starts setting. Does that sound all right?"

"Holy shit," Dean breathed.

Now it was Castiel's turn to smirk. For the first time since he'd met Dean Winchester, he felt in control. More than that, seeing Dean flushing red and helplessly aroused made Castiel feel powerful. He grabbed Dean's shoulder and turned him around.

"Anyone ever tell you you're kind of bossy?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Castiel answered truthfully.

He dropped to his knees, reaching out to cup Dean's cheeks, gently pulling them apart. He could hear Dean's breath hitch as his hole was bared to Castiel, small and furled and pink. Castiel's cock twitched in his pants; he wanted to bury himself inside Dean, but he didn't have lube, he didn't have condoms and he certainly didn't have the time, so for now his tongue would do.

He leaned forward, flattening his tongue and licking broadly across Dean's hole. He repeated the motion a couple of times, until he felt Dean's muscles relax underneath his hands, then speared his tongue and jabbed it into him.

"N-not that I'm complaining," Dean said.

Castiel pulled back, nipping lightly at Dean's rim, causing him to make a small, high-pitched noise. "Good." He let go off Dean's ass. "Hold your cheeks apart."

"Really not complaining," Dean muttered, moving without hesitation to obey Castiel's order.

Castiel reached with one hand between Dean's spread legs, grabbing his cock again, the other going for his own zipper. Dean's unquestioning submission had surprised him slightly but it also had him growing achingly hard in his pants. He needed some relief. After some brief fumbling, Castiel's cock sprung free, pre-cum already leaking from the tip. Castiel stroked it a couple of times, mostly to take the edge off so he could focus on the matter at hand.

Dean huffed. "I thought we were short on time. Weren't you gonna fuck me with your tongue until I came?"

"Insolent," Castiel admonished, giving Dean a light smack on his ass.

He was right, though, so Castiel dove back in, not wasting any time on finesse now. He prodded at Dean's loosening hole with his tongue, fucking it shallowly. He could feel some spit run down his chin, but Dean was moaning and moving his hips in small circles so Castiel couldn't be bothered to care. The noises Dean made, like the rest of him, seemed designed to drive Castiel out of his mind.

Castiel moved his hands clumsily on both his dick and Dean's, before giving up and focusing entirely on Dean. He couldn't multitask like this, not when all he could think about was how tight Dean felt round his tongue and how beautifully he moaned for him. He could think about himself later; after all, it wasn't like he needed to be soft in order to take the pictures.

It wasn't long before Dean's cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum. He kept making small noises that sounded like he'd been trying to hold them back but couldn't, which only edged Castiel on further.

"Cas," Dean whined, "'M close, I'm really-"

He didn't even finish his sentence before he was coming with a muffled shout. Castiel kept stroking him through it, until Dean pushed his hand away.

"Dude, that was awesome."

"Think nothing of it," Castiel said, getting up on his feet again. "Now, we need to get back to work-"

"Not so fast," Dean said, grabbing Castiel's arm and pulling him close. "Don't you want me to return the favor?"

Castiel flushed red despite himself. He'd had his tongue up this man's ass not two minutes ago, a simple innuendo should not affect him so. "We don't have the time."

"Oh, I have a feeling this won't take very long," Dean said, reaching out and squeezing Castiel's cock, which was fully hard and leaking.

Castiel's breath caught in his throat as Dean's hand started moving, fast and rough. Dean was right, Castiel was already so close to the edge, it wouldn't take much to push him over.

"Next time, though," Dean whispered into his ear and oh, when had he gotten so close? "Next time, I'm savoring it. Wanna get more than just your tongue inside me. I could give you the ride of your life. Or," his hand slowed, his thumb rubbing the crown of Castiel's cock, "I could get down on all fours. Head down, ass in the air, while you pound me from behind. Would you like that?"

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a low, broken groan, and then it was over, and he was spilling over Dean's fist. Dean grinned at him, his earlier cockiness returned in full force. Then he raised his hand to his mouth, slowly and deliberately licking it clean of Castiel's come. Castiel's cock twitched at the sight, giving a valiant try to harden again.

"So," Dean said conversationally, "the shoot?"

"Shoot?" Castiel repeated, confused. His brain caught up with him a few moments later. "Oh. Yes."

It was easier, somehow, to lose himself behind the camera after that. Dean proved to be perfectly professional once his arousal had been taken care of, and they managed to complete the shoot with no further difficulties.

Once it was all over, and Dean had put his clothes back on, Castiel found his earlier anxieties returning. Dean had spoken of a next time, but had that just been dirty talk? Would it happen now, or was he expected to set up another meeting?

"Quit looking so worried," Dean said, shaking Castiel out of his thoughts. "I gotta go meet my brother for dinner, but you've got my number, right?"

Castiel nodded silently.

"Okay. So call me." Dean walked up to him, stopping just shy of invading his personal space. "If you want. 'Cause I'd like to do this again some time."

"Yes," Castiel blurted. "I mean, yes, I would like that as well."

"Awesome."

Then Dean leaned in and kissed him. It was just a short, dry peck but it was, Castiel suddenly realized, the first time their lips had touched.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
